An Opportunity from Hell
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Eviie Scoutson wants to be the new Divas Champion. But after she becomes the number one contender for the title, someone begins to go to great lengths of putting Eviie; her boyfriend, Matt Cardona; and their friends in serious danger. Zack Ryder/OC, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my newest fanfiction! I apologize for not having it up eariler... school has been kicking my ass (pardon my French). But then again, better late than never, right? XD**

**I have a poll on my page about prequels for fanfictions- please vote on it!**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

My Purpose

Chapter 1

Eviie Scoutson sat on a crate in the gorilla position amongst all the Divas from both _Smackdown! _and _Raw_. The Divas Battle Royale was tonight to determine which woman was going to be the number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship against Barbie Blank at the _Night of Champions _pay-per-view. All Eviie could think about was becoming the youngest Divas Champion in WWE history, thus beating Victoria Crawford by a year.

"Excited for the Battle Royale?" Celeste Bonin asked. She had been sitting beside the other Diva, also waiting for the match to happen.

"Hell, yeah! You?" Eviie replied.

"Totally! I'm sick and tired of Barbie being the Divas Champ, dude. Honestly, she has absolutely _no_ talent whatsoever," remarked Celeste.

Eviie smirked, trying to stifle a laugh. Practically all of the women couldn't stand Barbie. They all thought that she had no talent, and that she had no respect for anyone whatsoever. Any Diva would have been more than happy to knock the Jacksonville native off her high horse.

A stagehand suddenly appeared beside the two women.

"You girls are on any second," he blurted quickly.

The women stood up and nodded in reply as the stage hand left.

"I'm gonna win," Celeste said with cockiness.

"Don't hold your breath," Eviie replied in a sing-song fashion.

* * *

"Welcome back to the _Raw Supershow_ in beautiful Los Angeles. We are greeted here at commentary by the reigning Divas Champion, Kelly Kelly! How are you?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"I'm fine," Barbie replied simply as she gripped her Championship belt a bit tighter. She didn't want to have to defend her title, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She sighed, annoyed that she had even come out to the ring.

The bell soon rang, and all the Divas in the ring began to go at it.

"So Kelly, who do you want to face at _Night of Champions_?" Michael Coulthard asked.

Barbie thought for a moment. "I think the best way for me to answer that question, Cole, is by telling you who I _don't_ want to face! They would be AJ, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Tamina Snuka, Aksana, Rosa Mendes, and Eva Fire," she replied.

"But none of those women have ever held the title!" Jerry exclaimed as Victoria was eliminated by Celeste.

"That's my whole point, Jerry. The Divas that _have _held this title are the only ones who actually know how important it is."

Barbie nodded to where Celeste laid near the ring after having been eliminated by Eviie. "See?" she said, "Those girls need more time."

"That doesn't seem fair- oh, and Rosa Mendes has just been eliminated by Eva Fire," remarked Jerry.

"Speaking of, I have to say, I _like _Eva Fire," said Michael, "I think she could become the next Divas Champ!"

"I doubt it," said Barbie with a laugh.

"Well, there are only four girls left- Beth Phoenix, Eve Torres, Natayla, and Eva Fire. Who's gonna win?" wondered Jerry.

"Could Eva pull an upset over all these former Divas Champion?" asked Michael.

As if to answer those questions, Eviie grabbed Elizabeth Carolan by the hair and threw her onto the ground, thus eliminating her. She then drop kicked Eve Torres, who had been standing on the apron, causing her to lose her grip and fall. Natalie Neidhart attempted to kick Eviie, but her leg got caught on the rope, making it easy for the elimination. The bell rang as Eviie celebrated her win.

"Here's your winner, and the number one contender for the Divas Championship- Eva Fire!" announced Justin Roberts.

"Well, Kelly Kelly, what can you say now?" questioned Michael.

Barbie didn't reply. Instead, she yanked off her headset and walked to the ring. Thinking quickly, Eviie got out of the ring and made her backstage, happy that she had managed to pull that big of an upset.

* * *

Matt Cardona sat in Catering, drinking a water bottle and reading the latest issue of WWE Magazine. Even though he didn't have a match tonight, he had still shown up to the Staples Centre, just in case something came up. He closed the magazine and began to look through his phone.

Suddenly, his vision became black. He tried to remain calm, but inside, he was screaming like a little girl.

"Guess who won the Divas Battle Royale to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship at _Night of Champions_?"

He calmed down as she realized who it was- Eviie. He looked up at her.

"No frickin' way! Congratulations, Eviie!" he replied happily.

She quickly hugged him. "Thanks, Matt," she said.

He returned the hug and kissed her cheek before his girlfriend took a seat beside him. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted by someone neither he nor Eviie expected to run into- Barbie.

"Easy with the celebration, Scoutson. You're not the Divas Champ… but then again, it's not like you ever will be," shot Barbie.

The Tampa native looked at the blonde-haired woman and raised an eyebrow.

"I _will_ be the Divas Champion at _Night of Champions_," Eviie replied.

"Don't be too sure… something bad might happen." Barbie turned on her heel and walked away.

Matt turned back around. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked.

Eviie shrugged. "I don't have a damn clue."

Matt returned her shrug. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"I'd like that… how 'bout a late night walk?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the newest chapter! I changed the name to make it more appealing. Tell me what you think of the new name.**

**This chapter is definitely a lot darker than the first chapter. That's just a forewarning for those who don't like violence.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :)**

* * *

An Opprotunity from Hell

Chapter 2

"So, how close did you come in the Battle Royale?" asked Matt at dinner.

"Those other girls didn't even stand a chance! I practically cleared house," Eviie replied defiantly.

He chuckled. "Well, since I'm the United States Champion and you have a title shot for the Divas Championship, we could soon become a very powerful couple. But no matter what, I'm really happy that you won."

"Thanks, babe," she replied. She was about to say something else, but she was abruptly interrupted by her Blackberry Bold beeping. This told her that she had a new text. She looked at the text, only to look puzzled.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously.

"Do you recognize this number: 212-519-1996?" she asked.

He shook his head. "What does it say?"

"'You're life is in danger. You have a present waiting for you at your room. By the way… I'm watching you.' Oh, my God," read Eviie, her voice slightly shaking.

The Long Island native looked around the restaurant, but he could not see anyone or anything that seemed suspicious to him.

"Maybe it's a stupid prank," he said as he looked directly in her hazel eyes.

"That's probably it," she replied with a bit of a laugh. But even as she laughed, she still felt uneasy.

* * *

Later that night, Eviie returned to the room that she shared with her friend, Natalie Neidhart. She looked through her purse for her key, but she was unable to find it.

"Is something wrong?"

She turned around and saw Natalie standing behind her.

"I think I locked my key in our room," Eviie replied sheepishly.

Natalie grabbed her key and rolled her eyes playfully. "Thankfully, I have mine," she said as she unlocked the door. She opened the door and stepped inside.

She suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. Eviie rushed in, only to scream as well by the sight that had appeared before her eyes.

Natalie's long-time boyfriend, T.J Wilson, was laying on the bed, bleeding from his legs and stomach. From the marks on his torn clothes, it was obvious that he had been stabbed multiple times. The blood from his legs and stomach pooled around him and stained the pure white sheets on her bed. His face was slightly pale from all the blood loss. He immediately looked at his girlfriend, helpless. He tried to move, but it hurt way too much.

"Natalie! Eviie! Help me, please!" he cried in a hoarse voice.

Natalie raced in a grabbed many old shirts to apply pressure on his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Eviie tried to call 911 on her cell phone, only for it to suddenly die. She then tried the hotel's phone, but she soon discovered that the phone's wires had been cut. Without thinking, she sprinted out to the hallway and saw Celeste walking down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" she asked Eviie.

"T.J's been attacked, and the hotel's phone line was cut. I need you to call 911!" Eviie replied.

Celeste quickly did that with no hesitation outside the door of her room. Eviie turned to walk that way, only to receive a hard blow to the back of her head, knocking her out almost immediately.

* * *

What felt like days later, Eviie woke up in a hospital bed, her mind replaying all the events that had occurred.

"Babe? Oh, thank God you're okay," said Matt as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. He gently put one hand on her forehead to comfort his girlfriend.

"How bad is it?" she asked timidly.

"It wasn't a concussion- it was just a bad hit on the head. Whoever did it isn't extremely strong," he answered.

"How long have I been here?"

"I would say… less than an hour."

"Where the hell is T.J?" she asked, fear oozing from her voice.

"He's only a few rooms down, with Natalie. He lost quite a bit of blood, but the doctors said that he'll be just fine. The police might want to interview you- Nattie texted me earlier and said that they were interviewing him," Matt replied.

The door suddenly opened, and a tall, black man in nice clothes appeared.

"Miss Scoutson?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Hi, I'm Detective Smith. Is it alright if I speak yo you alone?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, sitting up. Matt swiftly kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the detective asked.

"My friend was attacked, and I couldn't call 911 'cause my cell died, and the wires on the hotel's phone were cut. I left the room and ran into my friend. I told her what happened and asked her to call 911. She ran to my room and called on _her_ phone. I turned to go back to my room, but I was suddenly hit on the head. That's all I can remember," she said.

The detective scribbled everything down on a black note pad. He sighed. "Alright, Miss Scoutson. We'll be investigating you and your friend's case 'cause I think they might be connected. Thank you for letting me interview you. Hope you feel better," he said.

She nodded. "Okay. Thank you very much, detective."

"You're welcome," he replied as he left.

Matt quickly returned and went right to her side.

"You okay?" he asked.

She shook her head and began to nervously shiver.

"Don't worry, babe," he said, "They'll find out who did it." He wrapped an arm around her head and kissed her temple.

She nodded as a reply. She really wanted to believe her boyfriend of six months- she really did. But there was a little voice inside her head that told her that this incident was only the beginning. She knew damn well that this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**If I get reviews from at least three (3) different people, I will update this fanfiction.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for not updating earlier... exams are coming up, _and _I have two jobs that I'm now juggling. Once school ends, I'll make more time to update more regularly.**

**This chapter also has violence in it, along with a sex scene. Viewer discrestion is strongly advised.**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Chapter 3

A few days later, Eviie was allowed to check out of the hospital. T.J, however, had to be monitored for another couple of days since his injuries had been so severe. But right now, she and Matt were trying to convince Natalie to come back to the hotel.

"I need to stay here," the blonde-haired woman insisted tearfully. She rubbed her eyes, tired and emotionally drained.

"Nattie, you _need_ a goodnight's sleep," replied Eviie desperately.

"I'll drive," added Matt.

"They're right."

They all looked over and saw that T.J was awake. Natalie rushed to his side.

"I'll be fine here, babe. I love you." He gave his girlfriend a small smile.

Natalie sighed. "Okay, I'll go. I love you." She kissed him before following her friends out of the hospital.

* * *

About a half an hour later, the WWE trio made it back to the hotel.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Natalie asked as she got out of the car.

Eviie shut the car door. "With Matt- I take it you'll be with Elizabeth?"

"Yeah- and there she is!"

Eviie turned and saw Elizabeth Carolan at the entrance. She immediately raced to her friends, worried.

"Nattie! Eviie! Matt! Am I ever glad to see you! How's T.J?" the Buffalo native was talking a mile a minute.

"Calm down, sweetie. T.J'll be out in a couple more days," informed Eviie.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, relieved. "Good, good. So you'll be staying with me, right?"

Natalie nodded.

"Eviie's gonna be with me," said Matt.

"Sounds good to me," said Elizabeth. She then let out a big yawn. "What time is it?"

Eviie glanced at her silver watch. "It's 11."

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was. Come in, come in. And Nattie,_ try_ to get some sleep," pleaded a tired Elizabeth.

"Alright," said Natalie.

* * *

Early the next morning, Eviie woke up suddenly, wide awake. She looked at the digital alarm clock on the black nightstand. It was 5 o'clock. She sighed, frustrated.

Matt heard her frustration and woke up. "Are you alright, babe?"

She shook her head. "I can't sleep. Go back to bed, baby." She laid back down on the bed, hoping for sleep to come back to her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "C'mon, babe, tell me; what's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about everything that's happened. I just want to forget about it, even if it's for a little while." She suddenly grinned seductively. "And I think I know what'll help."

He knew what she meant. "I like that," he replied as he grabbed a condom from a drawer on the nightstand. He set it down.

The couple soon began to kiss passionately, as he began to take off her tank top and shorts. She took off his boxers, noticing how ready he was for her. She sighed loudly as he took her panties off. He stopped briefly to put the condom on.

"Fuck me hard," she begged playfully.

"Don't have to ask me twice," he replied coyly. He got on top and soon got inside of her. He gave her a moment to adjust to him being inside.

"Oh, my God… Mattie… you're so big… fuck…" she moaned in between. They had never had sex before, so she wasn't used to the feeling of his member inside her.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, sexy," he said as he began to thrust. He started off slowly, going faster and faster with every thrust.

"Oh, that feels so good in my pussy!" she exclaimed.

He didn't reply- instead, he breathed harder and harder.

"Fuck me harder, Mattie!" she cried out.

He went faster, hoping for a good reaction.

"Oh, Matt!" she cried, reaching her climax.

"Eviie!" he exclaimed, on the verge of losing it. He finally came, and spilled himself into the condom.

"Oh, Mattie… oh, my God…" she breathed, exhausted.

He quickly got out of her and collapsed beside her, exhausted.

"I love you, Eviie," he said after he caught his breath.

"I love you too, Mattie," she said after she kissed him.

A shrill scream and loud knocking on the door interrupted them.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, sitting up.

"I don't know," she said. She got out and quickly threw on matching white bra and panties; her black pyjama shorts; and one of Matt's white, button-down shirts. She ran to the door and answered.

"Eviie!" shrieked a bloody Elizabeth, who ran into Eviie's arms.

"What the hell happened?" she cried as Matt threw on his boxers and a grey t-shirt.

"Someone came in and attacked Nattie! I tried to stopped them, but they left before I could attack them! The phone line's been cut, and Nattie's dying! I tried to stop the bleeding, but she begged me to call 911!" Elizabeth broke down and began to cry hysterically. She tried to wipe the blood from her hands, but it only got more on her hands.

Matt called 911 and tried to comfort Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Eviie ran to Elizabeth's room, and discovered that the door had been left open. She entered, only to scream.

Natalie was on the ground, bleeding from her neck. From the looks of it, it looked as if her throat had been cut. But whoever had done it had done a terrible job- the cut missed her jugular vein and carotid artery, causing the bleeding to be not as gory. But it was still a mess.

Eviie grabbed a towel and wrapped her friend's neck with it, applying some pressure to it.

"I should've stayed… I'm not mad at you, E… I love you, T.J…" Natalie muttered under her breath.

"It's okay, Nattie. Help's coming, girl… Please don't die…" Eviie whispered repeatedly, hoping to comfort the Calgary native. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out from exhaustion.

* * *

Eviie woke up with a start. She looked around and realized that she was in her room. She found Matt sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Matt?" she called out softly.

He looked at his girlfriend. He noticed how scared she was, which broke his heart.

"Where's Nattie? And Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Elizabeth's being interviewed by the police at the hospital. Natalie's in the same hospital as T.J. She'll be okay. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding, she would've died, for sure. T.J's extremely upset- he wants no one to visit."

She nodded silently as he pulled her into her arms. She began to cry, with the tears falling down like rain.

"Shh," he cooed.

"I'm already so fucking sick of this," she mumbled.

"I know you are, Eviie… so am I," he admitted.

"Can you please promise me something?" She looked up at him and let him wipe her tears away.

"Of course," he replied.

"Please stay with me through all this. I don't want to lose you…" she trailed off and began to sob again.

"I promise," he said, though he knew it wasn't up to him to survive all of this- it was God's choice now.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**The next chapter will be up sometime next week (I hope).**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for being late on this one- I had a serious case of writer's block on this chapter. But I managed to finish it this Tuesday, I just typed it up now, so everything's cool. :)**

**By the way, the big part is just italics means it's a dream.**

**I have a poll on my profile about prequels- please vote on it if you get the chance. Every vote means a lot to me! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Chapter 4

A few days had passed without any further incidents taking place. Natalie and T.J were both allowed to check out of the hospital. They decided to drive to the next city with Eviie and Matt. Matt was driving the silver SUV and Eviie rode shotgun while the Calgary natives sat in the backseats.

"Talk about a fucked up week, eh?" said T.J out of the blue.

"No kidding," added Matt as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't have a goddamn clue as to who could've done these things to us," said Natalie nervously. She was still shaken up from her near-death experience at the hotel.

"Maybe Barbie did it," wondered Eviie out loud.

Natalie's eyes suddenly grew as wide as saucers. "No way- she could _never_ do things like that. Yeah, she's a bitch- _that's _obvious. But I seriously doubt that Barbie-doll could _physically_ hurt someone."

"Why do you think she's behind all this?" asked a curious Matt.

Eviie shrugged. "Gut instinct, I guess." She then looked out the car window and remained silent for the rest of the drive.

* * *

The show in Portland, Oregon went off without a single hitch. But Eviie was unable to stay focused, even as she had her match against Elizabeth. Even though Eviie won, she didn't feel like celebrating her win; she just wanted to have a nice night out with her boyfriend. She quickly changed into black leggings, a one-shoulder green-yellow-and-black striped tunic, and black pumps before meeting up with the Long Island native.

"Hey, Eviie," he greeted.

"Hey, Matt… wanna go out for dinner tonight… just you and me?" she asked timidly.

"Sure, babe," he replied. He placed a loving kiss on her forehead before they left the arena.

During dinner, Eviie seemed to be distracted of her surroundings, causing Matt to grow concerned about her

"Babe, listen," he said, "I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I refuse to lose you." He looked the Tampa native dead in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I know, Mattie. I just don't want anything bad to happen to _you_. Look at the pattern that's occurred. T.J was attacked; then Nattie was attacked. I can't help but wonder who'll be next…" Eviie trailed off, unsure.

Matt didn't know what to say to that- all he could do was hope for the best.

The couple finished dinner and checked into their new hotel room. They quickly got changed before they fell asleep in each other's' arms.

* * *

_Eviie looked around, wondering where she was. But her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a loud yell from someone who sounded as though they were in pain. Eviie looked down at her feet and saw Matt laying on the ground, clutching her pant leg for dear life. He had been stabbed from nearly everywhere- or so it seemed, what with all the blood that seemed to pour out of every orifice of his body._

"_Eviie… I love you… Help… me…" He coughed up blood, hoping to clear his throat of the red, congealing substance._

"_Mattie! Don't die!" she cried as tears fell down her face. But as she knelt down to help her dying boyfriend, a loud, evil voice spoke._

"_You're too late!" it boomed before an unknown figure began to stab Eviie in her back. She began to scream, praying that this nightmare would soon end._

* * *

Eviie immediately screamed in horror as she sprung up from where she was sleeping in bed. Her body began to sweat as she cried in fear.

Matt heard her and woke up as well. Thinking on his feet, he quickly flicked on a nearby lamp and hugged his frightened girlfriend. He gently rocked her and used one hand to rub her back.

"Matt… Oh, my God…" she whispered as her voice shook with fright.

"Shh… it's okay, babe… it was just a bad dream… it's not real," he whispered in response. "Everything's okay, Eviie."

She didn't say anything- she just let him hold her. Even though it was a nightmare, she couldn't help but feel as though what happened in her dream was going to come true somehow. Nevertheless, the couple soon fell back asleep.

* * *

At around 3 o'clock in the morning, a sudden knock woke them up.

"I'll get it, seeing that I'm more dressed than you," said Eviie groggily. She rubbed her eyes and answered the door.

"Barbie?" the brown-and-blonde-haired woman said in complete shock, "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

A sly smile appeared on the other woman's face. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. What _does _matter is that next Sunday at _Night of Champions_, I have to defend my Divas Championship against you. So to make sure that I keep my title, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of you- for _good_."

That's when the Jacksonville native grabbed an already bloody paring knife from her back pocket and lunged at a helpless Eviie. This was like what had happened in her dream- only this time, it wasn't a dream- it was real.

"Matt! Help me!" she screamed as the warm and cool blade punctured her chest. She was still screaming like a Banshee before the whole world closed in on her and became completely and utterly pitch black.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! It's not scary, but it's still quite interesting in my opinion.**

_**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**_**This chapter has been written in first person, with the POV (Point Of View) of Eviie. _Please _keep that in mind while reading. The next chapter (and the remaining chapters) will be written in third person.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! All votes are highly appreciated! :D**

**I own nothing in connection to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Chapter 5

I remember seeing white- pure white. I was in a completely white room that had no windows, no doors, no ceiling- not even walls. I looked down at myself and saw that I was only wearing a white dress. It was long and strapless, with a few rhinestones here and there. It was very simple and very pretty. But still, I had no clue of my whereabouts. Where the hell was I?

"Eviie?" shouted out a familiar voice.

"Mattie!" I smiled and turned around. I ran and launched myself into his strong arms. He caught me midair and we embraced passionately, happy to see each other again. We quickly shared an intimate kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But more importantly…. where are we?" I questioned.

"This is your subconscious mind. You're semi-unconscious, thanks to the attack. It left you in really rough shape. Hell, I got cut when I was trying to get Barbie off of you," he explained. He lifted up the right sleeve of his white suit and showed me a large cut on his arm. I resisted the urge to run my finger along it, not wanting to make the injury sting more.

"Oh, my God," I breathed out, "Matt… I'm so sorry. This whole fucking mess is all my fault." I felt a couple tears trickle down my cheeks as guilt immediately flooded my body.

"Don't be sorry, Eviie," he said as he hugged me. "Think about it; Barbie could've done this to _another_ Diva, right?" He kissed my forehead as he gently wiped my tears away with his fingers.

"Thanks, Matt," I said as he hugged me a little bit tighter. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said.

That was the absolute last thing that happened before I regained consciousness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of a hospital room. I looked around with my eyes and saw Matt sitting on a chair at my bed, to my left.

"Matt…" I whispered, hoping he'd hear me.

He turned his head and he locked eyes with me, concern etched onto his face. "Hey, babe. How are you feelin'?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Um… did you get hurt?" I asked directly.

He nodded slowly as he showed me his right arm. The large gash resembled the cut that I had seen in my dream.

"What made you ask?" he said.

"I had a fantasy or dream of sorts, and you showed me that. Did you call the cops?"

He shook his head. "I was locked in the bathroom by Barbie, so I had absolutely no access to a phone. Not long after she left, an officer and some paramedics burst into the room. The officer freed me before the paramedics took us to the hospital. While you were in surgery, I was told by another officer that it had been T.J who had called 911, after he heard you screaming your lungs off. Barbie's still out there somewhere."

"Oh, my God. How bad are my injuries?" I braced myself as I asked.

Matt sighed as he put an arm around my head. "You were stabbed at least 50 times in your arms, legs, and chest- at least, that's when the surgeon lost count. Somehow, none of your major organs were hit. You'll most likely be released from the hospital tomorrow."

I sensed Matt feeling a large burden of guilt. "Don't be mad at yourself, Matt- she went in their knowing that you would protect me from her, no matter what. She _had _to keep you away from me to do the maximum damage," I said.

"I know, babe… I just wish I could've protected you _somehow_."

I nodded in understanding, not knowing what to say.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

Matt kissed my nose ever so lightly. "Please try and get some sleep, Eviie. I'll be right here in case anything happens."

"Okay- thanks, Mattie," I replied. I kissed his hand before shutting my eyes in an attempt to catch some much-needed sleep. A little voice in my head told me that I would be grateful that I had chosen to get some rest after all.

_Night of Champions _couldn't come fast enough. After all the hell this psychotic bitch had put me, Matt, and our friends through, I definitely wanted to beat her- and become the new Divas Champion.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 6!**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! I had this urge to write just now, so I decided to take advantage of the chance and strike while the iron was hot. :)**

**This chapter (and the remaining chapters) are in the third person point of view. Just to clear things up. :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE, or Ashley Tisdale.**

**Anyways, read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Chapter 6

Just as Matt had predicted, Eviie was released from the hospital the very next day, after she and Matt were interviewed by the police. The police were now on the lookout for Barbie, who had an arrest warrant on her for multiple counts of attempted murder. But so far, they had not been able to locate the Jacksonville native- it looked as if she had simply vanished.

A week later, _Night of Champions _came up. With Barbie still nowhere to be found, Eviie grew more and more tense. She revealed her feelings to the other Divas that night in the locker room, while waiting to go out to the gorilla to have her match.

"I hope nothing bad happens," said Eviie nervously. She wasn't usually really nervous before her matches, but this was an obvious exception.

"Nothing bad will happen, girl. But listen- I want you to beat that fucking bitch to a goddamn pulp- no excuses!" announced a fired-up Elizabeth.

"I agree," said Celeste. "She's fucking _psycho_."

"Oh, you bet I will," said Eviie with a grin.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the women. Natalie reluctantly went and opened the door.

"Stephanie Levesque? What are you doing here?" asked the surprised woman.

"I need to talk to all of you. Can I please come in?" asked Stephanie kindly.

Natalie nodded and silently ushered the older woman in, who was warmly greeted by all the other Divas. Stephanie took a seat on the same bench that Eviie and Elizabeth were sitting on.

"The reason I'm here," the Greenwich native explained, "is because of the Divas Championship match tonight. Earlier this morning, Barbie dropped off the title belt at the front door before anyone showed up. We've now vacated the title. Vince and I talked, and we've decided to make the match Eviie Scoutson versus Natalie Neidhart."

The women all nodded in understanding. They didn't care if they weren't in the match- they just wanted Barbie to _not _be Champion.

"Alright- good luck, Natalie and Eviie!" said Stephanie before leaving.

After Stephanie left, the other women wished the two Divas good luck before they headed off to the gorilla.

* * *

_It's Life _by Ashley Tisdale played, causing the crowd to pop loudly. Eviie made her way to the ring, high-fiving fans as she did.

"The following is a Divas match for the vacant Divas Championship, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first- from Tampa, Florida- Eva Fire!" announced Lillian Garcia.

After Eviie got to the ring and her theme had stopped playing, _New Foundation _by Jim Johnston blasted through the speakers, generating boos as Natalie walked out to the ring.

"And her opponent- from Calgary, Alberta, Canada- Natalya!"

Natalie entered the ring with a snide smile graced upon her face, due to her character being a heel. While the referee held up the championship, the two women uncharacteristically shook hands, ready for their match. Once the title was given to a stage hand for safekeeping, the referee signalled for the bell to be rung to start the match.

The women immediately began to grapple before Eviie threw Natalie in the middle of the ring by her hair. Eviie then got up on the top of the turnbuckle to do a shooting star press. However, Natalie got up from where she had been laying, picked the smaller Diva up, and executed a military press drop. While Eviie laid on the mat in pain, Natalie began to stomp on her opponent's back multiple times before the referee pushed her off. Many audience members booed the Calgary native for her actions.

Eviie suddenly got up and quickly drop kicked Natalie, causing her to crash onto the mat. Natalie soon got up and shoved Eviie down onto the mat. Before Eviie could get up, Natalie put her in the sharpshooter and began to apply pressure. Pain immediately shot through Eviie's back. Normally, she would've tapped almost instantly- even though it was a championship match. But tonight was a different story- and she knew why.

_I've gone through too much hell to give up now_, she thought as she began to reach for one of the ropes. Luckily, she managed to grab a lower rope, forcing Natalie to break the sharpshooter. This caused the audience to pop so loudly, it was deafening.

Soon, Eviie got up and elbowed Natalie in the stomach, forcing her to double down in pain. Eviie bounced off the ropes and executed her finishing move, Hit the Books- a shining wizard. The audience roared with cheers as she pinned Natalie and got the three count to win her first Divas Championship.

"Here's your winner- and the _new_ WWE Divas Champion- Eva Fire!" bellowed Lillian.

The audience cheered as Eviie held the championship in the air. She smiled ear to ear, happy to have finally won.

Natalie got up, shocked that she had lost. Still, she was extremely happy for her friend. After all, Eviie had endured so much to get to this night- _this moment_. The good friends shook hands once more, and- as soon as the cameras were turned off- they headed backstage.

"Congrats, sweetie! You totally deserve to be the Divas Champion!" exclaimed Natalie as the women hugged

"Thanks so much, Nattie!" replied an ecstatic Eviie. She couldn't wait to celebrate her win with Matt.

Natalie pulled away from the hug and opened her mouth to speak- but she never got the chance to say what she wanted to say. Because she suddenly saw the psychotic blonde that she and Eviie had prayed they wouldn't have to run into ever again. To make matters worse, she was in possession of six inches of cold steel.

"Hello, Natalie. Hello, Eviie," said Barbie calmly as she pointed the silver .38 revolver at the two Divas.

Eviie and Natalie stood in front of the now former Divas Champion in absolute fright. They both knew- since Eviie was now the Divas Champion- that they had no idea what Barbie was planning to do next. All bets were off.

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you don't like cliffhangers- I just can't help myself. ;D**

**Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! I just wrote it now, so I decided to post it now, rather than procrastinating.**

**I have a poll on my page about sequels- please vote on it! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Chapter 7

"Barbie… you don't have to do this," begged Eviie as tears began to fill up her hazel eyes.

"Please put the gun down," added Natalie.

"Why should I?" spoke the gun-wielding woman. "_I'm_ supposed to be the Divas Champion! I did everything in my _power_ to prevent this from happening!"

"_Everything_? You mean… you sent that text?" asked Eviie.

Barbie nodded.

"_And_ you attacked T.J?" questioned Natalie.

Barbie nodded again. "While Eviie was out with Matt- and while you were hanging out with Elizabeth and Celeste- I lured T.J into your room by saying that I had accidentally forgotten a dress in there that belonged to me. After all, he was the only other person who had a key to your room. I stabbed him and cut the phone wires before leaving. I thought it would scare you guys."

"Did you hit my head that day?" pressed Eviie.

"Yeah," Barbie admitted.

"Were you responsible for attacking me?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah, it was me. I wanted to hurt T.J more than Eviie at that point- since he's your boyfriend, and the fact that he was already in the hospital at that time. I knew he couldn't protect you. I was also gonna attack Elizabeth- I had it all planned out! But she was screaming so loudly, I couldn't risk getting caught. I quickly cut the phone lines and left," she revealed without missing a beat or faltering. She almost seemed to be _proud_ of all the things that she had done- like they were goals of hers that she had managed to achieve.

"And then you attacked me and Matt in the middle of the night," stated Eviie.

"Exactly."

"But what about the championship? What happened there?" asked Natalie, who had suddenly become confused.

"I dropped it off outside the arena this morning. A passing police officer almost caught me, but I managed to hide in some nearby woods long enough for him to give up looking for me. I then realized that I was wanted by the police." Barbie pointed the gun closer to the terrified Divas. "I can't get caught- I'll be in jail for the rest of my life," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Please, Barbie- just turn yourself in. We don't hate you for everything that you've done. All we ask is for you to put the gun down. Please don't hurt us," pleaded Eviie.

Barbie's face suddenly contorted into a look of pure confusion. "Oh, I'm not here to kill you two. I'm here to kill a different person- and I want you two to watch."

"Who is that person?" asked Natalie.

Barbie smiled sadistically as she pressed the gun up to her temple.

"Me," she said. She then pulled the trigger.

Eviie and Natalie screamed in absolute shock and horror as Barbie fell backwards onto the floor, dead. A security guard ran to the scene at the sound of the lone gunshot. He quickly evaluated the situation before calling the police.

* * *

Matt was sitting at catering when he got a phone call from Eviie.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, unaware of what he was about to hear.

"Matt! I need you to come outside the locker rooms! Hurry! And bring T.J!" Eviie was practically begging.

"I'm on my way," he replied before hanging up. He turned to T.J, who was sitting beside him. "We gotta go," he said to his friend.

T.J didn't question the Long Island native- they took off running towards the locker rooms. They finally spotted Eviie and Natalie sitting against the wall, crying. The men sat down and joined them.

"What happened?" asked Matt.

"Barbie's dead. She showed up here with a gun and pointed at us. She admitted to doing _everything_- sending the threatening text, attacking T.J, attacking Natalie- I mean _everything_. Nattie and I begged her to not hurt us. She then said that she wouldn't- instead, she was going to hurt herself. She then shot herself in the head all of a sudden," revealed Eviie, who was sobbing hysterically. She wiped her tears away and sighed. "I didn't want her to kill herself… all I wanted was for her to stop hurting people."

Matt nodded as he hugged the Tampa native.

"It didn't have to end like this," said Natalie tearfully.

"I know, babe… but it's over now," replied T.J as he hugged her.

All the remaining Superstars and Divas soon got together to mourn, upset to have lost a woman who had so much promise in her life. Even though they didn't like the things that she had done, they couldn't bring themselves to hate her. After all, Barbara "Barbie" Jean Blank- known to the WWE Universe as Kelly Kelly- was still a human being who deserved respect and dignity.

* * *

Later that night, everyone returned to their hotel rooms. Eviie and Matt laid in bed, trying to process everything that had happened tonight.

Eviie suddenly turned to her boyfriend. "Matt?"

Matt turned to face his girlfriend. "Yeah, Eviie?"

"I just wanted to say thank you… for staying by my side through this whole thing. This was definitely an opportunity from hell." Eviie smiled.

"Of course I would stay, babe. I care about you so much- more than you'll ever know," Matt replied with a smile on his face.

Eviie snuggled closely and let her boyfriend hug her tight. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his neck. They were both really happy to be alone- just the two of them.

"I love you," said Matt lovingly.

"I love you too," said Eviie just as lovingly.

The couple shared a kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms, hopeful of what the future would bring.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're wondering- no, this isn't the end... ish. I'm planning on writing an epilogue for this fanfiction. :)**

**Please review, and stay tuned for the conclusion! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. Epilogue

**Here's the epilogue! I promise you, there is absolutely no scary parts in this story! :) ****Also, this chapter was written in _first person_- specifically, in Eviie's POV.**

**There will be no prequel or sequel to this fanfiction- this is _it_!**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll! Voting end later on this month, so all votes are highly appeciated! :)**

**I own nothing related to the WWE.**

**Anywho, please- read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

An Opportunity from Hell

Epilogue

"Matt…" I trailed off as the pain became more intense.

Matt practically flew off the couch that we had been sitting on. "Are you…"

"Yes!" I breathed heavily, hoping for the pain to subside soon.

Without another word, Matt and I quickly drove to the hospital, ready to meet our baby.

* * *

It's been close to two and a half years since Barbie tried to wreck everything. Since then, a hell of a lot of things have happened.

Elizabeth became engaged to her long-time boyfriend, Adam Copeland. Their wedding is in August, which is in about two months. Matt and I will be going, and so are T.J and Natalie.

Natalie and T.J have now been married for a year. In addition, Natalie is five months pregnant with their first child- the fourth generation Neidhart. T.J is excited for their baby to come, and so is Nattie.

As for Matt and I, we got married six months ago, when I was three months pregnant. Even though the pregnancy wasn't planned at the right time, we did have plans to get married.

After I found out I was pregnant, I had to vacate the Diva Championship, since I would be unable to defend it. At the _Money in the Bank_ pay-per-view, April Mendez became the Divas Champion for the first time in her career, after pinning Eve Torres in a fatal four-way between her, Eve, Celeste, and Elizabeth.

But right now, I was focused on having my baby.

* * *

We got to the hospital in less than five minutes- but it felt like five hours because of the intense pain. We were put in a room, and we waited a few minutes before a nurse came to check and see how far along I was.

"Eviie, you're about six centimeters. Do you want the pain medication?" the nurse asked calmly.

I shook my head, determined to fight off the pain of the contractions on my own.

"Alright then, I'll be back in an hour to check you again," said the nurse.

"Thank you," replied Matt as I breathed through yet another contraction.

The nurse then left.

"Matt… please don't leave me alone," I pleaded. I pleaded because I was nervous of the pain becoming more intense, and I needed him to be here for me, no matter what.

Matt gently kissed my hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Eviie. We've been through too much for me to just leave you. It'll all be over soon."

I nodded in reply as another contraction hit.

The doctor looked up at me.

"Okay Eviie, the head's almost out. When you feel another contraction, push," he instructed.

A contraction soon hit, causing me to take a deep breath and push as hard as I could. I soon stopped pushing and relaxed, exhausted.

"I see the head, babe," said Matt with excitement.

I grinned slightly before another contraction hit me. I pushed once more- harder than I had pushed all night. I collapsed onto the pillows as a raspy cry filled the room.

"It's a girl," said Matt happily as tears brimmed his eyes.

Our baby was quickly placed onto my chest. Tears of happiness and joy streaked my cheeks as Matt cut the umbilical cord. She was then taken to be clean and weighed.

"Your baby weighs seven pounds, four ounces at 10:45 pm. Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed before giving her to me and leaving to take care of the paperwork. We were left alone.

"She's beautiful," I said as I held her.

"She looks so much like you," remarked Matt.

"But she also has her daddy's good looks," I said with a smirk.

Matt smirked in return.

"What do you wanna name her?" he asked.

I thought for a minute.

"How about Delia Bree Cardona?" I said after a moment of thought.

"I like that. Do _you_?" Matt looked down at our newborn daughter, who yawned sleepily.

"I think it's been decided," I said with a laugh.

Matt chuckled lightly before we shared a kiss.

"I love you so much, Eviie."

"I love you too, Mattie."

The End

* * *

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to vote on my poll, AND to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
